Choice
by Leavian
Summary: Pembunuhan yang terus terjadi di kota menjadi berita utama seluruh media massa. Kelompok Kisedai disebut-sebut sebagai dalang dalam kasus tersebut. Kagami mahasiswa biasa yang terseret dalam sebuah kasus. Kuroko pemuda berwajah datar yang misterius.


"_Kau tau kelompok yang bernama Kisedai itu?"_

"_Kelompok yang akhir-akhir ini suka diberitakan di televisi?"_

"_Iya! Katanya karena mereka, keadaan kota saat ini jadi mulai aman."_

"_Hmm, mereka itu benaran ada ya? Aku pikir itu hanya hoax."_

"_Kau tidak percaya dengan kelompok tersebut?"_

"_Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah seperti ini."_

"_Tapi bukankah mereka keren? Karena mereka membunuh para penjahat, kota ini jadi aman. Andai saja aku bisa tau siapa mereka."_

"_Hah, lalu apa gunanya ada polisi jika para penjahat mati terbunuh di tangan mereka?"_

"_Hmmp, yang penting kota ini aman."_

* * *

**Summary : Pembunuhan yang terus terjadi di kota menjadi berita utama seluruh media massa. Kelompok Kisedai disebut-sebut sebagai dalang dalam kasus tersebut. Kagami mahasiswa biasa yang terseret dalam sebuah kasus. Kuroko pemuda berwajah datar yang misterius.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Kemungkinan terjadi typo, Out Of Character, ada kemungkinan chara death, Sho-ai (mungkin) dan ini hanya sebuah fanfiksi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : I'm Kuroko**

Cuaca di Ibu kota Jepang saat ini sedang tidak begitu bersahabat. Matahari yang sedang bertengger tepat di atas langit, dengan bangganya memancarkan cahayanya yang begitu panas. Awan-awan pun tidak terlihat sama sekali di langit biru tersebut, tampaknya cuaca hari ini memang cerah, coret, lebih tepatnya sangat cerah.

Beberapa telepon di gedung kepolisian berdering tiada hentinya, membuat para petugas yang sedang bekerja kewalahan menerima panggilan tersebut. Kasus pembunuhan yang saat ini sering terjadi, membuat resah masyarakat sehingga hampir setiap hari kepolisian dibuat sibuk olehnya. Disalah satu ruangan dalam gedung ini, pemuda bernama Hyuga Junpei tengah asik memeriksa berkas pembunuhan. File-file beserta foto korban, tidak luput dari penglihatannya. Hal yang dia ketahui setelah melihat beberapa foto korban adalah kesamaan dalam hal membunuh korbannya, ditusuk tepat di jantungnya atau ditembak kepalanya hingga tembus kebelakang. Sepertinya pelaku tidak suka bertele-tele dalam melakukan aksinya. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Hyuga penasaran adalah keadaan korban disalah satu foto. Korban tersebut tidak meninggal dengan cara ditusuk, melainkan dengan cara disiksa terlebih dahulu. Dilihat dari sekujur tubuhnya yang terdapat luka lebam, seperti habis dipukul dengan menggunakan benda tumpul, dan diakhiri dengan tiga buah tembakan masing masing dibagian dada, perut dan kakinya. Sebuah file yang menempel dengan foto tersebut, berisikan identitas korban yang diketahui bernama Haizaki Shougo.

"Hah, aku masih penasaran dengan korban bernama Haizaki itu." Hyuga menghempaskan file tersebut asal. "Apa kau pikir dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Kisedai, Kiyoshi?" lanjutnya, sembari menatap satu-satunya lawan bicara yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Sang lawan bicara yang kehausan langsung menyambar gelas berisi jus jeruk sebelum meminumnya cepat. "Hah, jus jeruk saat cuaca panas memang menyegarkan, iyakan Hyuga?" Sadar telah membuat partnernya mengeluarkan _deathglare_ maut, Kiyoshi cepat-cepat menjawabnya."Ah maaf. Kemungkinan besar korban memang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan kisedai. Tapi kita belum bisa memastikan hubungan seperti apa itu. Sampai sekarang, kita juga belum tau pasti motif pelaku menyiksa korban untuk apa. Apakah untuk menggali informasi atau pelaku memang mempunya dendam dengan korban."

Hyuga menghela napas panjang berharap semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikirannya terjawab. Kasus pembunuhan yang semakin hari semakin banyak ditambah dengan kemunculan kelompok yang bernama Kisedai membuat tugas kepolisian semakin meningkat.

Hyuga Junpei dan Kiyoshi Teppei adalah dua dari beberapa orang polisi yang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan tersebut. Pembunuhan yang semakin lama meningkat, membuat kepolisian tidak tinggal diam. Karena itu mereka membentuk tim penyelidik khusus bernama Seirin yang diketuai oleh Hyuga. Kelompok yang berjumlah enam orang ditambah dengan kedatangan satu orang 'baru' ini sudah terbentuk selama tiga bulan. Dan sampai saat ini informasi yang mereka dapatkan hanya jumlah dan nama anggota beserta cara pelaku membunuh korban tersebut, selebihnya nihil. Dan hampir semua korban adalah pelaku dan mantan kriminal.

Kasus yang terjadi menimbulkan pendapat dari berbagai kalangan. Masyarakat yang memang sudah gerah dengan tingkah laku pelaku kriminal, merasa senang dengan kehadiran Kisedai ini. Mereka menganggap Kisedai adalah sosok pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang akan mewujudkan keinginan mereka yang tidak terpenuhi oleh pemerintah. Lain pula dengan para pejabat dan pelaku kriminal yang memang merasa dirinya melakukan kesalahan, meraka langsung mengambil tindakan dengan menyewa beberapa_ bodyguard_ atau pembunuh bayaran, pilihan lainnya adalah dengan meminta perlindungan kepolisian. Ada juga yang mengecam pembunuhan tersebut. Karena mereka berfikir walaupun mereka seorang penjahat tidak seharusnya juga di perlakukan dengan sadis seperti itu. Ya, dalam sebuah kasus pasti ada pro dan kontra yang selalu bermunculan.

Kita kembali ke sebuah ruangan dimana Hyuga dan Kiyoshi tengah mengurus berkas-berkas pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Kisedai. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka berada di ruangan tersebut namun tetap nihil. Data yang ada dalam berkas tersebut belum membantu mereka dalam menemukan benang merah.

_Mereka terlalu licin untuk ditangkap_, pikirnya.

**xxxxxxxx**

Di lain tempat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut merah -bagian bawahnya hitam- tengah menyusuri jalan untu mencari makanan. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju tempat tujuan, seakan takut tempat tersebut akan kehabisan makanan.

Kagami Taiga, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Fisika yang tengah kelaparan ini adalah orang Amerika keturunan Jepang. Dirinya kembali ke Jepang karena ingin meneruskan pendidikannya di negeri sakura ini. Ya, sewaktu kecil pemuda yang sering disapa Kagami ini pernah tinggal di Jepang selama lima tahun, sampai-sampai dia mendapatkan seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang sudah dirinya anggap sebagai rival, sahabat yang selalu menemaninya bermain basket.

"Apa perasaanku saja, Jepang semakin panas?" gumamnya tidak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

Kagami biasa mengganjal perutnya di Maji Burger, _fast food restaurant_ yang biasa menghidangkan makanan dan minuman cepat saji. Dirinya langsung menghambur masuk ke tempat tersebut dan memesan segunung burger. Apakah itu berlebihan? Tidak, itu memang kenyataannya. Kagami memang mempunyai nafsu makan yang cukup besar. Sampai-sampai para pelanggan yang lain memandang Kagami dengan tatapan 'Wah'.

Kursi dekat jendela menjadi pilihan untuk menikmati dengan cepat membuka bungkusan burger tersebut dan langsung melahap isinya ke dalam mulut. Niat hati ingin memandang pemandangan di luar jendela, iris crimsonnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

_**Glup**_

5 detik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

10 detik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Kagami sukses berteriak layaknya seorang perempuan. "Si..siapa kau?" tanyanya panik.

Jujur, Kagami adalah seorang yang penakut terhadapat hal-hal berbau hantu. Dirinya mengakui kalau hantu itu ada. Tapi, apakah hantu disiang hari itu ada?

"Selamat siang." sapa pemuda berwajah datar itu singkat.

Kagami masih memproses keberadaan manusia di hadapannya ini. Tunggu! Kenapa dia tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan pemuda ini? dan kenapa dia bisa duduk di hadapannya? Apa dia seorang ninja? Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai memenuhi kepala Kagami.

Iris crimsonnya menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Rambut berwarna biru muda dengan warna kulit pucat. Apa pemuda ini sakit? Dan lalu, apakah dia kesini hanya untuk meminum -yang menurutnya- vanilla shake itu. "Ehem, maaf tapi ini tempatku

"Aku telah duduk disini terlebih dulu. " jawab pemuda itu datar

"Pindahlah ke tempat lain."

"Aku tidak mau, lagipula aku sering duduk di tempai ini."

_Huh, benarkah?_

"Ch, kalau ada yang melihat kita seperti ini, mereka pikir kita adalah teman."

"Mereka tidak akan menyadarinya."

_Huh?_

Kagami memilih mengalah dengan pemuda itu dan melanjutkan makannya. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa kalau sedang diperhatikan oleh pemuda berwajah datar itu. Awalnya dia tidak mau ambil pusing dan terus melanjutkan makannya, tapi lama kelamaan merasa risih juga. Kagami melirik sedikit ke pemuda itu memastikan kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Dan tepat! Sang pemuda tengah menatapnya datar. _Apa pemuda ini kelaparan sehingga terus menatapku makan?_ Pikirnya polos.

"Makanlah." Ucap Kagami sembari melempar sepotong burger.

Burger tersebut berhasil ditangkap. "Terima kasih.". Lagi-lagi dia menjawabnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hah?" Kagami langsung menatapnya bingung. "Kau memberitahukan namamu?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan sembari memakan burger pemberian Kagami.

"Aku tidak menanyakannya. Lagipula jangan sembarangan membetahukan namamu pada orang asing." Jelas Kagami

Hening

"Kagami, namaku Kagami Taiga."

Tidak biasanya Kagami merasa nyaman dengan orang baru, bukan berarti dirinya suka menutup diri. Dia hanya merasa belum terlalu percaya dengan orang yang ditemuinya. Tapi ketika bertemu dengan Kuroko entah kenapa dirinya merasa bahwa pemuda ini adalah orang yang baik.

"Kau bodoh ya, Kagami-kun. Memberitahukan namamu pada orang asing." Ucap Kuroko telak yang langsung membuat tenggorokan Kagami tertohok. _'Bodoh?'_ baru pertama kali bertemu, sudah beraninya mengatai dirinya bodoh.

"Geez, apa kat_"

DOOORRR!

Kagami dan Kuroko yang berada dekat jendela bisa melihat seorang pria tengah mendekap seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis kencang. Dari apa yang terlihat oleh mereka, sepertinya pria tersebut habis merampok sebuah ATM yang berada di pinggir jalan.

**xxxxxxxx**

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan penerangan yang cukup minim, seorang pemuda dengan iris heterochromenya tengah bermain-main dengan sebuah gunting. Walaupun kelihatan sedang asik, sebenarnya pemuda ini tengah mendengarkan informasi yang sedang disajikan oleh pembawa berita di televisi.

"_Baru saja kami mendapatkan informasi terbaru, telah terjadi penyanderaan seorang gadis kecil yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria di tengah jalan. Sang pelaku yang diketahui membawa senjata api membuat pejalan kaki yang ada disekitarnya panik. Saat ini bla…bla..bla.."_

"Daiki. Ryouta. Kalian mendapatkan tugas baru." Ucap, bukan, lebih tepatnya perintah dari seorang pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuro. Nada suaranya terkesan dingin dan tegas. Membuat siapaun yang mendengarnya mau tidak mau harus menuruti perkataannya.

Pemuda bersurai navy yang tengah asik tiduran, langsung terbangun setelah mendengar ucapan dari Akashi. Membuat sebuah majalah bertuliskan _'Horikita Mai'_ terjatuh dari wajahnya. "Merepotkan sekali." gumamnya malas. Pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung menyambar jaket biru yang berada di sampingnya dan menghampiri sebuah lemari besar yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Aominecchi, tidak mau pakai pelindung tubuh_-_ssu?" tanya pemuda bersurai blonde yang sedang bersiap-siap memakai pelindung tubuhnya.

"Ch, tidak ada yang bisa melukaiku Kise. Jangan bercanda kau!"

Kise Ryouta hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar perkatan dari rekannya. Sudah biasa dia mendapatkan balasan yang terkesan sombong itu. Walaupun begitu dirinya tidak juga bosan untuk memperingatkannya.

Setelah merasa apa yang dibutuhkan sudah terpenuhi, mereka berdua langsung melongos keluar ruangan. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, Akashicchi!"

BLAAMM!

**xxxxxxxxx**

Pengunjung Maji otomatis merasa panik setelah mendengar suara tembakan tersebut. Ada yang berlari ke luar ataupun bersembunyi di bawah meja, takut terkena peluru nyasar. Keadaan yang tadinya biasa saja seketika berubah tegang. Beda halnya dengan Kagami dan Kuroko yang masih terdiam di bangkunya masing-masing, memperhatikan keadaan di luar sana lebih seksama.

Seorang Ibu yang berada tidak jauh dari pria tersebut menangis-nangis meneriakan sesuatu, yang terdengar samar oleh mereka _'Kem…likan anak…!'_. Disampingnya, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat mencoba menahan kenekatan ibu tersebut yang berusaha untuk manghampiri pria bersenjata itu. Dua orang petugas keamanan yang sepertinya menjaga tempat ATM tersebut ikut menodongkan senjata, berharap sang pria tidak kabur atau melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Perampokan?" sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Kagami yang memang sudah penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kuroko yang melihat kejadian tersebut pada awalnya tidak terlalu peduli dan membiarkannya saja. Sampai ketika Kagami tiba-tiba saja berdiri kaget dengan raut wajah yang khawatir dan marah. Seketika itu juga suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

DOOORRR!

Iris crimson Kagami memancarkan kekesalan yang sangat. Jika dia tidak salah lihat, pemuda yang berada di seberang sana adalah teman sekolahnya dulu, Furihata Kouki. Berarti wanita dan anak kecil tersebut adalah ibu dan adik Furihata.

'_Shit!'_

"Kagami-kun?" melihat Kagami berdiri dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat makan membuat Kuroko sedikit penasaran. Tidak merespon akan panggilannya, Kuroko ikut keluar dari tempat tersebut. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan pemuda bertampang sangar ini.

"Kagami-kun, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanyanya bingung setelah menghampiri Kagami yang sudah ada diluar.

Kagami tidak menjawab, membuat Kuroko kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan. Seorang pemuda yang berada di sebelah ibu tadi kini sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya. Kuroko tidak bisa memastikan pemuda itu telah tewas atau belum. Tangisan kembali terdengar dari mulut sang ibu.

Pria yang mendekap anak kecil tersebut perlahan menjauh, mencoba untuk pergi. "Jika ada yang menghalangi ku lagi, akan ku bunuh anak kecil ini!" kecamnya. "Biarkan aku pergi!"

Emosi kini sudah memenuhi diri Kagami. Dia tidak bisa diam melihat kejadian seperti ini. Hati nuraninya sebagai manusia, tergerak untuk berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil tersebut. Langkah kakinya tertahan ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya. "Tenanglah Kagami-kun, polisi akan segera datang."

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat teman ku tertembak, Kuroko!"

"Bagaimana cara kau menolongnya?"

"Itu tidak penting! Sekarang aku hanya perlu berlari menyebrang jalan untuk mendekati pria tersebut sebelum menghajar si brengsek itu!"

Pegangan tangan Kuroko terlepas membuat Kagami langsung melongos pergi. Kuroko menatap punggung Kagami jauh. "Kalau begini, yang bisa ku lakukan hanya melindunginya." Tangan Kuroko bergerak perlahan mencari sesuatu yang ada di balik jaketnya, sebuah pistol yang tersimpan aman tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya

.

.

.

.

.

Rencana untuk menyelamatkan anak kecil tersebut sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Kagami. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mengikuti naluri yang ada di dalam dirinya. Bohong kalau Kagami tidak merasa takut. Buktinya, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahinya dan Jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Memutar satu-satunya cara yang kini ada di otaknya. Kagami pikir jika dia memutar untuk menyeberang jalan, dirinya tidak akan ketawan dan dengan begitu dirinya bisa mendekati pria itu sebelum menghajarnya. Kuroko yang berada diseberang jalan dapat melihat Kagami yang tengah mengendap-endap mendekati pria tersebut. Tidak lupa tangannya telah bersiaga untuk menembakan sebuah timah panas jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Lepaskan anak itu!" Teriak seorang petugas keamanan

"Tidak! Sebelum kau biarkan aku pergi lebih dulu!" Balas sang pria

"Kami tidak akan menembak mu. Lepaskan anak itu dan kau boleh pergi." Bujukan yang dilontarkan oleh kedua petugas itu tidak mengubah pikiran pria tersebut

Ketika petugas keamanan dan pria itu melakukan adu mulut, Kagami memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk semakin mendekatinya. Sekilas perasaan lega menghampirinya ketika melihat Furihata yang tergeletak tidak terluka parah, walaupun lengannya mengeluarkan cairan merah yang cukup banyak. Dengan cepat dirinya berlari mengahampiri pria tersebut sebelum memuntahkan tinjunya.

"RASAKAN INI!"

BUAGHH!

Pria itu terlempar cukup jauh dan sang anak berlari menghampiri ibunya setelah terbebas.

"Mama! Hiks.."

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Kagami tanpa dia sadari. Dengan begini anak tersebut dapat kembali ke ibunya.

Kuroko yang melihat kejadian itu juga tersenyum tanpa dirinya sadari, tetapi senyum itu memudar ketika dirinya melihat pria diseberang sana sudah kembali berdiri dengan memgarahkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Kagami.

"Kurang ajar kau!" desisi pria itu tajam

"Kagami-kun!"

Sadar dengan teriakan Kuroko, Kagami menoleh dan mendapati dirinya tidak bisa menggerakan badannya setelah melihat sebuah pistol terarah kepadanya. Belum sempat Kuroko menembakan timah panas dari pistolnya. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

DOOORRR!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana tiba-tiba saja hening sebelum suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulance mendekat. Beberapa polisi langsung berhamburan keluar dari mobil berlari mendekati Kagami dan pria yang sudah tergeletak itu. Petugas Ambulance juga langsung memeriksa korban yang terluka dan memberikan pertolongan pertama. Dan yang lainnya sibuk mencari arah tembakan berasal.

"Ada sniper! Cepat periksa gedung sekitar!" perintah Hyuga "Ch, kita terlambat." Gumamnya kesal.

Adegan action dari berbagai film sudah Kagami tonton dan dia tidak pernah takut untuk melihatnya. Kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat juga, seperti potongan film yang diputar secara _slow motion_. Orang yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya, tiba-tiba saja tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Lubang kecil di kepala pria tersebut, Kagami yakini pasti bekas peluru yang melesat entah dari mana. Bukankah ini adegan film yang sering dia lihat? Tapi kenapa dirinya merasa kalau tubuhnya kaku dan lemas. Pandangannya juga tidak bisa lepas dari pria yang tergeletak itu. Merah, warna itu mengingatkannya dengan suatu kenanagan yang dia tidak bisa ingat. Apakah pria itu telah tewas?

Bola mata Kuroko juga ikut bergerak cepat untuk mencari arah datangnya tembakan itu, namun nihil. Pistol yang dia hampir keluarkan disimpannya kembali sebelum menghampiri pemuda yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Kagami-kun?"

'_Ini hanya mimpi.'_ Pikirnya menyakinkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kuroko." Jawabnya pelan.

Pemuda berkaca mata beserta seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek mengahampiri Kagami dan Kuroko cepat. "Kuroko! Apa yang terjadi?!" Bola mata Hyuga menangkap sosok asing yang ada di samping Kuroko "Dan siapa orang ini?"

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti."

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Aominecchi, bukankah tadi itu Kurokocchi? Kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat seperti itu-ssu?" Kise kembali meletakan teropongnya di depan mata, memastikan kalau dia tidak salah lihat.

Aomine tidak menjawab, dirinya sibuk mencopot snipernya menjadi beberapa bagian sebelum dimasukan ke dalam tas berbentuk gitar untuk penyamaran.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kurokocchi-ssu~" rengek Kise "Apa kau tidak rindu dengannya, Aominecchi?" lanjutnya

Seperti biasa rengekan Kise tidak dibalas dengan Aomine. "Huh, tapi aku penasaran dengan pemuda yang ada di samping Kurokocchi tadi. Apa kau mengenalnya-ssu?"

"Tidak." Satu kata singkat yang hanya keluar dari mulu Aomine sukses membuat Kise merutukui pemuda _dim_ tersebut."Aominecchi menyebalkan-ssu~"

'_Dia….kembali?'_

* * *

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R.1.S.E.L.E.S.A.I**

A/N : Ini apaaaaaa?! Maafkan Leavi, minna. Sepertinya cerita ini terlalu kacau karena banyak bahasa yang belibet. Dan juga penjelasan latarnya tidak bagus, apalagi adegannya. Ide ini muncul sendiri karena lagi suka film action. Tapi kenapa hasilnya begini :')

Oh iya, ini fic pertama Leavi di fandom Kurobas. Kuharap kalian menyukainya. Dan kayaknya judul sama isi cerita gak nyambung ya? Nyambung-nyambungin deh…

Anggap saja umur mereka masih muda, sehingga masih bisa disebut pemuda #plak

Maaf karena sudah membuat cerita yang belibet..hehe

Akhir kata. . . . .

**RnR, please?**


End file.
